Hanging Gardens
by classyblue
Summary: A gift for Norrsken in our story exchange. Alexander reflects on his wonders.


The Hanging Gardens were most beautiful in the evenings, under the starlit sky. Lush plants and trees lined the walkways and clung to the trestles. Dangling from the archways were exotic plants with their sweet smelling perfumes. Tranquility permeated the air.

Hephaestion wandered through the Gardens, drinking in the beauty and fragrances, using all of his senses to enjoy this paradise on Earth. The silence was intoxicating to him and he let himself be wrapped in its comfort. In this place, the rest of the world disappeared and all of his troubles melted away, leaving him in complete peace.

Letting his thoughts wander lazily, he couldn't believe how different this moment was from the last few months. Battles and wars had totally encompassed his life. There had been little time to accomplish what needed to be done, let alone have free time for himself. There were always orders to carry out for Alexander, bridges to design and build, and soldiers to train. Some days there just wasn't enough time to do all that he needed and wanted to do. Keeping the army and its followers fed and clothed was a gigantic job in and of itself.

Hephaestion came to a marble bench on one of the secluded paths and sat down, looking up into the sky. Stars shown brightly against the dark blue backdrop of night. The land and ground they had traveled over during their many journeys had changed many times but the sky had remained the same. He wondered to himself what it must look like to be up there instead, looking down over the Earth; to be close to the lightning and find out how it worked, and what the clouds felt like when you touched them.

Closing his eyes and letting the Garden take him into its folds, Hephaestion sighed into the silence.

In this place, the battle injuries ached less and he was more relaxed. His wounds were healing well and would soon be just scars to add to the others he already had on his body. Each scar was a story in the journey they had traveled. Truth be known, he was very proud of them all.

Hearing soft footsteps, Hephaestion opened his eyes as Alexander came down the path towards the bench. Watching him come close, Hephaestion felt his heart beat hard and fast, as it always did when Alexander was near. Loving him was so easy and natural. His life hadruly begun the moment they had first met.

Alexander joined Hephaestion on the bench and sighed quietly, letting the magic of the Gardens sink into his soul, too. He reached over and touched Hephaestion's hand, resting his on top. Just this little gesture warmed them both.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" Alexander asked. "You look totally at peace."

"This place is wonderful – an exceptional wonder – and I could get lost in here for hours," Hephaestion purred.

"Of all the places we have conquered and traveled, this is the most beautiful and enchanting. It is truly a gift from the Gods," Alexander added.

"We need to take these precious moments right now and store them away in our souls. Then, when we are at a time ahead and need a moment of peace, we can draw from these memories," Hephaestion said, looking into his friend's eyes.

They sat in silence for awhile, basking in their closeness and serenity.

"This place reminds me of you," Alexander whispered.

"Me?" Hephaestion asked, squinting his eyes at Alexander. "And why is that?"

"Well, first it is stunningly beautiful, exactly like you. It makes me feel happy, like I am when I'm with you. I don't feel like a King here, only Alexander. I can win or fail here, there are no judgments. You never judge me, no matter how right or wrong I am. And I can sit here by myself, and yet not feel alone. I will never be alone in my life as long as I have you beside me."

Hephaestion sat quietly, listening to Alexander speak, squeezing his hand as he did so. Did anyone ever feel the kind of love and respect he felt for this man for their friends and confidantes? He wanted to take this moment and wrap it up and keep it close to his heart forever.

"We have come a long way together, my Alexander."

"Yes, we have. Many miles, many lands and many new people."

"That is not what I meant," Hephaestion said, tipping his head to the side and smiling at Alexander. "I meant you and I have come a long way together."

Hephaestion continued talking, but first turned to face Alexander.

"We started out as young boys, full of wonder and dreams, ready to face the world head on and come out the victors. We survived our childhood and our parents and became young men. We shared our first battle, our first encounter with death, our first disappointments and celebrations. We drank too much wine and suffered through the aftermath together."

He smiled thoughtfully.

"We have grown in mind and soul together, and I can't imagine my life without you beside me. No matter what happens, we will always have each other," Hephaestion finished.

Alexander looked at Hephaestion with tears swimming in his eyes.

"We have only just begun, Hephaestion. The rest of the world it still out there for us and we will see it all. Together," Alexander said, caressing his companion's cheek.

"Promise?" asked his Beloved.

"With all my heart and soul," Alexander answered before pulling Hephaestion in his arms and hugging him tightly. They stayed that way for a few minutes, enjoying each other and not wanting to break the special moment. When they pulled back, they locked eyes and got lost for awhile in the joy that was only their togetherness.

"It is very quiet here. Not many people come this time of the night and there is a lot of privacy, isn't there?" grinned Alexander.

"I noticed a very secluded place not far from here when I was walking," Hephaestion said seductively.

The hectic and complicated world beyond this Garden would have to wait for awhile. Two soul mates had found a few quiet moments to share and reconfirm their friendship and love.

_This really is a perfect Garden_, Alexander thought to himself as they walked hand-in-hand back up the path. _There is no one else I would rather spent time in it with, other than the man at my side._

_They are both beautiful and magnificent wonders, and they are both mine._


End file.
